


【瑜昉】内秘心書 14

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 14

14

“别碰那里，不舒服。”  
尹昉倏得并拢双腿，吐息间已是动情的音色。可黄景瑜的大手马上握住他夹紧的膝盖骨，将它们再次打开了。他依偎着他，亲吻他的太阳穴，修长的手指故意略过被他刚刚探入过的秘处，沿着会阴一路抚摸向上。

尹昉不知道事情怎么会发展成现在这个状况。

他们一觉睡到自然醒，虽然粘在一起出了一身汗，精神却特别舒爽。  
黄景瑜带他去浴室又冲了个澡，梳洗完毕后两个人躺在床上等预约好的早餐。

就这么几分钟不到的时间，他已经脑袋发沉身体发软地任由对方摆布了。

黄景瑜背靠着床头，用脚背勾着他的脚腕，让他双腿大开地躺在他的胸膛和手臂里，腿间的性器已被撸得笔直发亮，他的手指灵活地玩弄着那块三角地，一会儿搓揉他又湿又滑的阴囊，一会握住他的阴茎技巧地摩擦，哪一种都在发出淫靡的水声。尹昉越来越无法抵抗黄景瑜施予的快感，这些碰触会立刻让他耳朵发烫，鼻息潮热，原本就受伤的胳膊被安放在黄景瑜的大腿上，曲着手指更加绵软无力。  
“你是随身带着这些东西吗……”  
尹昉极力在快感里维持一丝清明，指了指被丢在一边的润滑剂。  
“乖，会让你舒服的。”  
黄景瑜却答非所问，清晨里略带磁性的声音，沿着耳窝流淌进尹昉的身体里，配合着阴茎顶端的小孔被揉捏捻弄，让他情不自禁地举起另一只手，插进黄景瑜的头发里，嘴里开始断断续续地泄出呻吟。

龟头开始流泪，耻毛也被润滑剂弄得一团糟。黄景瑜一直很好地控制着力道，不轻不重地抚摸，揉弄。他不想尹昉泄得太快，他自己的欲望积压得太久，希望在此刻良好的氛围里达成一次同步。

黄景瑜松开尹昉，让他平躺在床上，撑起双臂覆上去，“我不进去，就在外面，可以吗？”

也许是昨晚的气氛还在延续，这样的黄景瑜让尹昉觉得没有那么压迫，坦露的是对他诚实而浓厚的欲望。他想要他，没有比这个对恋人更加直白的肯定了。  
尹昉别过头小小地唔了声，害羞又纯净的模样已经让黄景瑜难以忍受。可他还是耐心地去揉弄他的乳头，等它们发胀发红之后，低头含住吮吸，烫热的舌头很快将它们舔得湿滑挺立，一个略带粗鲁的啃咬刺激之后，尹昉忍不住挺身相迎，抓着黄景瑜的头发溢出一声细长的呻吟。  
“不要弄了……”他有点受不了地去推黄景瑜的脑袋。  
可是对方没有放过它，吮吸变得用力起来，舌头围着乳首打圈，用舌苔大力地舔弄，再用舌尖勾弄发涨的乳粒。这种对待女性一样的方式，令尹昉有种无法言喻的错乱感，可他的确为此感到愉悦，舒爽地蜷缩起了脚趾。

黄景瑜从他的肚脐开始，一路往上落下细碎又扎实的吻，他把他的锁骨和脖子舔得湿漉漉的，轻轻啃咬他的下巴，再一点点往上，将舌头伸进他张开的嘴唇里，气息一下子就被吞没了。这是一个充满欲望的深吻，口水荡漾交缠，吮吸的力道又急又烈，整个鼻尖都被潮气淹没。  
直到尹昉将他的头发揪痛，黄景瑜才将湿淋淋的舌头从尹昉的口腔深处退出来。

他们在热烈的呼吸里沉默，荷尔蒙带来的冲击如此鲜明，一时只剩静静的凝视。

“时……时间还够吗？”是尹昉先挪开视线，他局促地开口，体内翻滚而上的热气让他陌生又期待。黄景瑜知道他问的是早餐送来的时间，揩去他唇边的津液安抚道，“还有二十分钟，够了。”

黄景瑜不再说话，脱去上衣和裤子，伏下身子与他胸膛相贴，四颗乳粒摩擦碰撞，让热意更加升腾，他响亮地啄了口尹昉的嘴唇，起身倒了大量润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后让尹昉侧躺着曲起腿抱住，性器就这么笔直地插进了尹昉闭合的大腿根里。黄景瑜寻着合适的角度抽弄起来，柱身时不时擦过滑腻的穴口，龟头也不停地撞上身下人的两颗囊袋。

尹昉的感觉十分怪异，并没有被直接侵入，但是私密处被直接贴合着摩擦，也会让他不自觉地擅抖，喘息。

这种感觉随着黄景瑜重新撸动起他的性器，和腿间冲撞的速度越来越快，渐渐堆积在小腹变成射精的欲望，整个视线都在剧烈晃动，类似性交的水声响彻耳边，黄景瑜最后按着他的胯骨狠冲的那几下，他怀疑对方坚硬的耻毛是否已经刺穿他的皮肤，扎进了肉里。

但是他们都在高潮里射精了，尹昉噎着嗓子无声地缩紧了肩，精液甚至溅到了他的下巴和眼睫上，空气里立刻有温热的腥气泛滥开来，黄景瑜的量是他的一倍，浓稠粘腻地淌满了他的股间。

尹昉保持被插弄的姿势一动不动，黄景瑜扶起半软的阴茎，用龟头去戳了戳尹昉被精液浸润过的穴口，语气里仍然带着射精后的兴奋。

“下次要进到你这里操你。”

尹昉埋进枕头里踢了他一脚，想着自己总有一天会对他的荤话免疫。


End file.
